Dart monkey (BTDRN)
The dart monkey is the first returning tower to see in Bloons TD Reincarnated, it costs $200 in medium and has a range of 32 (Small) Stats: Attack speed: 1/s Projectile: Dart Weakness: Leads, Silvers, DDTs, ISAs Pierce: 2 Damage: 1 Range: 32 (Small) Projectile lifespan: 1 second Upgrades If you are unfamiliar with my upgrades, click here. Note that in BTDRN, Spike-O-Pult is here as a separate tower, therefore this tower gets different upgrades. Top Path Sharp shots ($100) (1/0/0) Darts pop 3 bloons each. Pierce: +0 -> +1 Razor Sharp shots ($120) (2/0/0) Darts pop 5 bloons each! Pierce: +1 -> +3 Splodey darts ($600) (3/0/0) Darts explode each hit. Explosions / Hit: 0 -> 1 Blast radius (Per 0/0/0 bomb explosions (PBE): 0 -> 0.5 Explosion popping power: 0 -> 15 Explosion damage: 0 -> 1 Lead damage (Dart): 0 -> 1 Assassin Darts ($4000) (4L/0/0) Assassin Darts ability: Pin darts to the first 12 MOAB class bloons, the darts explode in 3 seconds, dealing 500 damage to the MOAB with the dart that exploded, along with 50 damage to the bloons in the explosion. Abilities (Assassin Darts): 0 -> 1 Cooldown (Assassin Darts): 0s -> 60s Ability stats Darts: 0 -> 12 Dart / MOAB: 0 -> 1 Time before explosion: 0s -> 3s Damage (Direct impact): 0 -> 500 Blast radius PBE: 0 -> 3.5 Damage (Blast impact): 0 -> 100 Multi Impact ($12000) (5L/0/0) Ability applies 4 darts per MOAB class. Ability stats Darts: 12 -> 48 Dart / MOAB: 1 -> 4 Tactical Dart ($120000) (6L/0/0) Tactical Dart Ability: Tap to pin a postion on where a giant dart comes down, locking bloons that it touches in place. (Including the almighty BAD), and then exploding after 5 seconds. Abilities (Tactical Dart): 0 -> 1 Cooldown (Tactical Dart): 0s -> 90s Ability stats (Assassin darts) Damage (Direct impact): 500 -> 2000 Damage (Blast impact): 100 -> 500 Blast radius PBE: 3.5 -> 4 Ability stats (Tactical Dart) Full control: No -> Yes Slowdown (Direct impact): x1 -> x0 Damage (Direct impact): 0 -> 20000 Blast radius PBE: 0 -> 8 Damage (Blast impact): 0 -> 4000 Acidic 'splode ($2000) (4R/0/0) Explosions release strong acid similar to X/2/X alchemist. Acid / Explosion: 0 -> 15 Acid DPS: 0 -> 2 Acid Pools / Explosion: 0 -> 2 Acid Pool duration: 0s -> 3s Acid Pool pierce: 0 -> 8 Acid duration: 0s -> 4s MOAB solvent ($18000) (5R/0/0) Much stronger acid that applies to MOAB class. MOAB acid / Explosion: 0 -> 8 Explosion Popping power: 15 -> 25 Acid / Explosion: 15 -> 25 Acid DPS (Non-MOAB): 2 -> 8 Acid DPS (MOAB): 0 -> 40 Acid Pool MOAB pierce: 0 -> 2 Acid Pools / Explosion: 2 -> 3 Epeliptic acid ($190000) (6R/0/0) One very strong acid. Explosion Popping power: 25 -> 200 Blast radius PBE: 0.5 -> 2 MOAB acid / Explosion: 8 -> 60 Acid Pools / Explosion: 3 -> 6 Acid Pool pierce: 8 -> 20 Acid Pool MOAB pierce: 2 -> 6 Acid Pool duration: 3s -> 8s Acid duration: 4s -> Permanent Acid DPS (Non-MOAB): 8 -> 40 Acid DPS (MOAB): 40 -> 200 Middle path Long range darts ($50) (0/1/0) Slightly increases range Range: 32 -> 40 Enhanced eyesight ($150) (0/2/0) Greatly increases range + Sees camo Camo: No -> Yes Range: 40 -> 56 Crossbow ($600) (0/3/0) Arms a Crossbow, dealing double damage and slightly buffinf range and attack speed Range: 56 -> 64 Attack / s: 1 -> 1.15 Damage: 1 -> 2 Sharp Shooter ($2000) (0/4L/0) Bolts have a chance to crit on bloons, especially MOAB class Damage: 2 -> 3 Pierce: 2 -> 3 Crit chance (Non-MOAB): 0% -> 25% Crit chance (MOAB): 0% -> 75% Crit chance (Non-MOAB + Third bolt): 0% -> 75% Crit chance (MOAB + Third bolt): 0% -> 100% Crit multiplier (Non-MOAB and MOAB): x1 -> x2 Crossbow Master ($30000) (0/5L/0) Much greater chance of criting, includes Super crits that can replace crits. And finally, a lot of buffs. Introduces super crits, they may appear instead of a crit, it's chance of appearing stacks with the crit chance. Range: 64 -> 72 Pierce: 3 -> 5 Damage: 3 -> 5 Crossbolts per shot: 1 -> 2 Target to target rebounds: 0 -> 2 Crit chance (Non-MOAB): 25% -> 75% Crit chance (MOAB): 75% -> 100% Crit chance (Non-MOAB + Third bolt): 75% -> 100% Crit multiplier (MOAB): x2 -> x4 Super crit chance (Non-MOAB): 0% -> 7.5% Super crit chance (MOAB): 0% -> 25% Super crit chance (Non-MOAB + Sixth shot): 0% -> 25% Super crit chance (MOAB + Sixth shot): 0% -> 75% Super crit multiplier (Non-MOAB): x1 -> x20 Super crit multiplier (MOAB): x1 -> x60 Perfect aim ($240000) (0/6L/0) Guranteed Crits and big chance Super crits, thus the perfect shot. Range: 72 -> 96 Target to target rebounds: 2 -> Unlimited Crit chance (Non-MOAB): 75% -> 100% Crit multiplier (Non-MOAB): x2 -> x16 Crit multiplier (MOAB): x2 -> x48 Super crit chance (Non-MOAB): 7.5% -> 25% Super crit chance (MOAB): 25% -> 75% Super crit chance (Non-MOAB + Sixth shot): 25% -> 75% Super crit chance (MOAB + Sixth shot): 75% -> 100% Super crit multiplier (Non-MOAB): x20 -> x200 Super crit multiplier (MOAB): x60 -> x800 Ultra crit chance (Over crit): 0% -> 2.5% Ultra crit chance (Over super crit): 0% -> 10% Ultra crit multiplier (Non-MOAB): x1 -> x1000 Ultra crit multiplier (MOAB): x1 -> x4000 Triple bolts ($1400) (0/4R/0) Fires three bolts at once! Crossbolts per shot: 1 -> 3 Rapid fire ($3000) (0/5R/0) Fires bolts at rapid speeds! Attack / s: 1 -> 3.33~ Megabolts ($25000) (0/6R/0) The 3 bolts fuse into one high popping mega crossbolt! Crossbolts per shot: 3 -> 1 Pierce: 2 -> 15 Target to target rebounds: 0 -> Unlimited Damage: 2 -> 30 Attack / s: 1 -> 0.2 Bottom path Faster throwing ($60) (0/0/1) Throws 15% faster Attack per second boost: +0% -> +15% Even faster throwing ($120) (0/0/2) Throws 40% faster! Attack per second boost: +15% -> +40% Triple darts ($500) (0/0/3) Throws three darts at once! Darts / Attack: 1 -> 3 Vacuum packed darts ($1200) (0/0/4L) Darts split into 3 more upon expiring. Layer 2 Darts / Dart: 0 -> 3 Layer 2 Darts pierce: 0 -> 2 Layer 2 Darts damage: 0 -> 1 Layer 2 Darts lifespan: 0s -> 0.5s Six factor ($6000) (0/0/5L) Throws 6 darts that split into 6 more. Darts / Attack: 3 -> 6 Layer 2 Darts / Dart: 3 -> 6 Dart quarry ($86000) (0/0/6L) Unleashes a flury of darts! Pierce: 2 -> 4 Darts / Attack: 6 -> 25 Attack per second boost: +40% -> +0% Attack / s: 1 -> 5 Layer 2 Darts / Dart: 6 -> 8 Lifespan boost: +0% -> +80% Super monkey fan club ($4750) (0/0/4R) Ability: Turns 10 dart monkeys (Including itself), into Super monkeys for 10 seconds. Abilities (SMFC): 0 -> 1 Ability cooldown (SMFC): 0s -> 60s Ability stats Tier restrictions (Excluding itself): 0 -> 3 Ability duration: 0s -> 10s Monkeys transformable (Including itself): 0 -> 10 Super monkey tiers: N/A -> 0/0/0 Plasma monkey fan club ($30000) (0/0/5R) Ability turns 20 dart monkeys into plasma monkeys, now called PMFC Ability stats Tier restrictions (Excluding itself): 3 -> 4 Ability duration: 10s -> 20s Monkeys transformable (Including itself): 10 -> 20 Super monkey tiers: N/A -> 2/0/0 Sun avatar fan club ($200000) (0/0/6R) Unleashes the power of the SUN! Ability stats Tier restrictions (Excluding itself): 4 -> 5 Ability duration: 20s -> 10s Minimum, 30 seconds maximum Duration extent / Monkey transformed: 0s -> -0.2s Monkeys transformable (Including itself): 20 -> Unlimited Super monkey tiers: N/A -> 3/1/0 Category:Towers Category:Monkey Towers Category:Primary Towers